Endless Cycle
by Ping-chan
Summary: AU (Focusing on Kagome) Now that the Shikon no Tama is complete and Naraku has been defeated, Kagome must face the prospect of life without her friends.
1. The Shikon no Tama

"Isn't it beautiful?" Kagome breathed, holding up the complete Shikon no Tama to the light. She flashed the group a happy smile. "Aren't you guys happy? It's finally over!"  
  
She was met with slightly annoyed stares from Miroku and Inu-Yasha, while Sango looked amused. Shippo was keeping a carefully neutral expression. "Umm... Something wrong?" Kagome asked hesitantly, as no one volunteered to enlighten her about her transgression.  
  
Inu-Yasha sweatdropped, and poked at her head. "Have you forgotten about one small problem?" He waited for a split second, then continued. "Naraku! He's still out there!"  
  
"Oh. Right!" Kagome sweatdropped at herself. Damn, she hadn't wanted to think about Naraku. She'd gotten used to her goal being the completion of the jewel. How they'd manage to complete that task without defeating Naraku was beyond her; she'd always assumed they'd deal with Naraku before this point.  
  
But she couldn't abandon her friends, even though her part of the task was over. Besides, didn't the jewel need to be purified? Kikyo had been interrupted in the middle of that task; it still needed to be accomplished. Kagome had a feeling she knew precisely who that task would fall to.  
  
If that task was the goal everyone agreed on. Sango would insist on that, and Miroku would probably agree. But Inu-Yasha... She risked a glance at the hanyou, as she tucked the jewel back out of sight. Did Inu-Yasha still want to become a full demon? No one was privy to his private thoughts, even those who knew him well. If he became a yokai, would he still be himself?  
  
"Well, whatever the case, we ought to get back to the village," she forced herself to say cheerfully. "Kaede will be happy to hear the news." She waited as Shippo hopped back up into the basket of her bike, and started wheeling it along. The others exchanged looks, but followed after. Kagome ignored the speculations behind her, and concentrated on the path.  
  
***  
  
They stopped to break for the night, and Inu-Yasha had first watch, as always. Kagome slept uneasily, and envied Shippo, Miroku, and Sango their rest. It was some time before she looked up and noted that Inu-Yasha had disappeared from his perch.  
  
Where had he gone? She sat up quickly and scanned the surrounding area, hoping to catch some glimpse of him, or some clue to where he'd gone. She had no such luck; her eyes weren't made for night spying. She checked to be sure the jewel was still on her, and then quietly got up. She had to find him; she had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something was going to happen. She grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows, then carefully checked the surrounding area.  
  
Bent blades of grass. She'd missed that in her sleepy scan of the scene. She paused, wondering if she should wake the others. Deciding against it, she hurriedly followed the direction Inu-Yasha must have taken.  
  
As she got farther away from camp, she began to detect the evil aura. She couldn't see it, but the feeling was adrift in the air. The farther she traveled, the more tangible it became. Her heart beat faster, and she trembled slightly, wondering what she was about to find. She steadied herself, and slowly approached the center of the aura. 


	2. The Death of Naraku

The owner of the aura was gone, at least. The effects of the aura were fading; very slowly, but they were still fading. However, the devastation to the clearing she found herself in wouldn't fade with time. The foilage and soil were blackened, and mixed with the ash and stray magic of a horrible battle. This land would remain barren for an age.  
  
She could see nothing alive left. Nothing green, nothing moving. Kagome visually searched for any sign of life, or of someone having been alive. She sighed as nothing caught her eye, then turned. Was that a movement? There, half-buried in the soil and fallen trees, she saw a hand moving slightly.  
  
Her heart skipped a beat, and she rushed over to the fallen form, and brushed away the dirt, praying that the person was still alive. The red cloth, stained and bloodied, jumped out at her, and she tried not to start crying. A few moments later, she'd cleared dirt away from his face, and she felt desperately for a heartbeat. There. No. Yes, there was a faint pulse, but it was far too weak. "No," she breathed. "Inu-Yasha. Damn it, you can't die!"  
  
His eyes cracked open, and he looked grouchily at her for a split second. "Who's dead?"  
  
Kagome blinked, then smiled happily. "Inu-Yasha!" She set to work clearing the debris from the rest of his body. "I'll get you out of here in a moment, then I'll go grab Sango and Miroku to help you out of here."  
  
"No."  
  
Kagome scowled at him. "Don't play tough; you're injured."  
  
"That's not what I meant." His hand caught her arm, and she paused to look at him. "Don't leave." He suddenly started coughing, and blood splattered his mouth.  
  
Kagome opened her mouth, but the hanyou gripped her arm tightly. "Tell them Naraku's dead," he told her quietly, "and I'm glad they're okay. The purified jewel will heal Miroku, since Naraku's death won't do it like he thought it would."  
  
"Inu-Yasha, stop talking," Kagome interrupted. "You're wasting energy. Save it for healing."  
  
She was startled to feel his hand shift to take hers. "A few minutes don't matter," he whispered, his voice growing hoarse. "I may be stubborn, but I'm not stupid. Purify the jewel, then go home and take it with you. You'll be safer there." His hand tightened on hers. "Promise me!"  
  
"All right," she whispered, and his face settled, an ear twitching. Kagome used her free hand to pull the completed jewel from around her neck. "Here! If the jewel can heal Miroku, it can help you, too! Just take it and-"  
  
"No!" Inu-Yasha objected, his voice urgent. He sat up quickly, gasping in pain, and Kagome felt a stab in her chest as she saw how his hair was matted and rust-coloured down his backside. "It's still tainted! I don't want-" A spasm of pain cut him off, and, her eyes tearing up, Kagome helped him lay back. As she leaned in close, his eyes eyes rolled over to her. Weakly, he started, "Ka- Kagome. I. w." He trailed off, and his eyes dropped to one side, his hand falling limp in hers.  
  
Please let him be unconscious, Kagome prayed, and checked for his pulse. Nothing. His skin already felt cold to the touch. She bit her lip, staring at his face. "Inu-Yasha," she repeated, her voice breaking, "you're not supposed to die." Alone with his body, she started to cry. 


	3. Decisions

Shippo found her the next morning, sitting there dry-eyed. Once Sango and Miroku arrived, they worked to bury the body of their companion. Kagome took the time to take the prayer beads from around his neck; now that Inu- Yasha's spirit was gone, the beads slid away without a trace of resistance.  
  
They made their way back to Kaede's village. Shippo spent his time trying to cheer Kagome up, while Miroku and Sango exchanged worried glances and held quiet discussions. Kagome hardly noticed.  
  
Within the village, she spent most of her time working in the village and on purifying the jewel. Sango and Miroku both stayed on to fight the demons that came to take the jewel, and little distracted Kagome. She became more light-hearted, and spent time with the villagers and, occasionally heading home to work on her studies. The aura around the jewel lessened eventually, and finally, Kaede judged that the jewel was pure once again.  
  
"Again?" Sango queried, peering at the jewel. "When was it ever pure to begin with?"  
  
There was a bit of discomfort at that, but no one had an answer.  
  
"What happens if the jewel becomes tainted again?" Kagome asked, the little group gathered in one of the temple's rooms. The jewel had been restrung onto Inu-Yasha's prayer beads, and was at the center of the room.  
  
"Only a powerful demon could corrupt it now," Kaede said, picking up the jewel. "Weaker demons will be negatively affected by the positive energy. We must keep the jewel safe from powerful demons."  
  
Kagome, Sango, and Miroku exchanged a three-way glance. "And how do we propose to do that?" Kagome ventured to ask.  
  
Kaede paused. "That's not for me to decide. Only those whose fates have been directly changed by the jewel have that power to decide." She stood, giving the three adventurers a glance. "You three will decide the fate of this jewel."  
  
"That's easy for her to say," Kagome grumbled, a week later. "Means she has no responsibilities to it now."  
  
"That's not why Kaede decided that," Sango objected.  
  
"I know, I know," the teenager sighed, grumpily staring into the village. "But it doesn't make things any easier."  
  
"Any luck?" Miroku asked, from behind.  
  
Kagome and Sango gave him annoyed looks. "If you had been here, perhaps we could have made a decision," Sango told him testily.  
  
"We haven't been able to for the past week," he reminded her, as he sat down by her. He absentmindedly fingered the prayer beads around his hand and arm, twisting a few on their chain.  
  
Kagome noticed from the other side of Sango, and stared. "Miroku. How's your hand?"  
  
The monk blinked, and glanced at her. "The same as always. Kagome, are you all right?" Sango turned her attention to the teen, too.  
  
Kagome was staring at the beads still. "What did he say. The purified jewel. The purified jewel will heal Miroku, though Naraku's death didn't. That was it!" she said excitedly, jumping up.  
  
"Who said?" Miroku asked blankly.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome told him impatiently. "Before he died. He said the purified jewel would heal Miroku's hand, and that." She trailed off, her eyes wandering back to the forest.  
  
"And what?" Sango prompted.  
  
She kept her eyes focused on the forest. "He said not to use the jewel on him, because it was still tainted. He tried to say something else, but couldn't finish." She lifted a hand to her mouth, her brow furrowing. "If the jewel could heal Miroku, why didn't he want it used on him?"  
  
Miroku and Sango exchanged glances. "Because it was still tainted," Sango said gently.  
  
Kagome whirled on her. "What difference would that make?" They were startled to see the tears in her eyes; how often had she choked them back in front of them? "He would've lived then.  
  
"But it wouldn't have been the same," Miroku said quietly. He stood, placing a hand gently on Kagome's arm. "Once, I asked Inu-Yasha if he still wanted to jewel to become a full demon. When he said yes, I asked him how he'd view you, then. Would his soul still be his after the evil of the jewel had taken him? Perhaps he finally realized that his soul was human, not demonic. He'd lose an important part of himself to become a full demon."  
  
Kagome said nothing, but swallowed hard. After a long moment, she looked up at her friend. "He said he wanted me to be safe. He said to take the jewel to the future."  
  
Miroku very carefully hugged her, being cautious to make none of the moves he might've normally made towards a girl. "That may be the best course of action." He released her, and Sango squeezed her hand sympathetically.  
  
Kagome slowly walked towards the forest, and Sango gave Miroku a worried look. "Should we follow?"  
  
He shook his head. "She needs to be alone." He stood silently, watching her leave. "I can see why he liked her."  
  
Sango raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" she asked archly.  
  
He grinned at her. "You know what I mean."  
  
Sango was silent for a moment, then sighed. "Yeah, I do. I'll be sorry to see her go."  
  
"You think she ought to go back, too, then?"  
  
Sango nodded. Miroku sat beside her again, and took her hand. "Go ahead. Cry, Sango. You can't be strong all the time."  
  
She shook her head, but rested against his side. "I'll cry when she's gone."  
  
Kagome fingered the jewel around her neck once more. "I'll miss you guys," she said finally, biting her lip. "I can't believe I won't see you anymore."  
  
"Hey, we'll drag you back if we get into any scrapes," Sango objected, smiling warmly at the girl. She hugged her friend tightly and quickly, before stepping back. "Remember us."  
  
"I will." She rubbed away Shippo's tears, and hugged the little kitsune. "Hey, Shippo-chan. You still have Miroku, Sango, and Kaede."  
  
"But I'll miss you, Kagome," he objected.  
  
"I'll miss you, too." She swallowed back a sob, and firmly set Shippo aside. "I need to go, or I'll never be able to do it." She smiled apologetically, and felt a few tears slide down her cheeks. "Sayonara, minna-san."  
  
The group watched as she turned and jumped down the well, disappearing as she'd done so many times before. A few long moments passed, and they only heard the sounds of birds chirping. Kaede and Miroku bowed their heads, as Shippo's tears slowed, and Sango's started. "We'll see her again," Kaede said consolingly, and the group turned towards the village.  
  
Home. She was home to stay. Kagome's heart lay heavy in her chest as she viewed the temple, her home. Was she always going to be caught between two worlds, wanting to be in neither, and in both? Kagome blinked away tears, and went to greet her family. 


	4. A New Start

"Kagome!"  
  
Automatically, Kagome waved at her schoolmate and smiled. "Niki-chan. Everything okay?"  
  
"Just making sure you're still here!" the girl said with a grin as she slowed to a stop by her friend. "After being in and out for so long, we're worried you'll disappear in another day."  
  
Kagome sweatdropped at that, but smiled at her friend. How could she tell her friends why she'd been gone so often? She couldn't; they'd never believe her. Her grandfather had made up tales of illnesses, although Kagome didn't know where he came up with the illnesses. What teenager had gout?  
  
She'd been back in Tokyo for a week now. In some ways, her time in the past seemed to have never happened. She fingered the prayer beads she wore beneath her school uniform, and sighed. Once, all she would have wanted was for her split life to go back to normal.  
  
"Kagome, we're going to be late!" Niki grabbed her hand, and dragged Kagome with her. Laughing a little, Kagome followed, glad to be pulled away from her depressing thoughts.  
  
Entering the classroom, Niki split off from her and went to greet some of their friends. Kagome headed towards her desk, setting her bag on top of it. She was about to sit down when a commotion in the hallway drew her attention. Exchanging curious looks, she and a few other students hastened to the doorway, peering into the hall.  
  
"I already told you, I am -not- cutting my hair!" a boy's voice protested angrily from behind a teacher.  
  
"It's against school regulations!"  
  
"I don't think my hair is going to distract people from their studies, unless you start yelling at me about it during class," the boy's voice came coldly. Everyone in the doorway strained to see his face. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I should be getting to class. Unless you're going to try to cut my hair for me right now."  
  
The teacher turned red. "This is going to be reported to your parents!"  
  
"If you find them, let me know," he said casually, stepping around the teacher and flipping him a wave. "The government hasn't been able to for years."  
  
The girls started whispering as they caught sight of his face. "Oh, I hope he's in our class..." Kagome heard Niki whisper to her, with a slight giggle. "It'd be such a waste for Homeroom C to get him!"  
  
"You don't even know if he's in our grade," Kagome whispered back. She kept her eyes riveted on the young man. As he approached their room, Kagome ducked back inside, and headed back to her seat, her heart pounding. She heard a few more giggles from the doorway, and glanced back to see the group of students stepping aside to let the boy in. She turned away, and concentrated on rearranging the contents of her bag until the bell rang.  
  
She stood automatically as the teacher entered, and repeated the ritual greeting. As she sat down again, the teacher motioned towards the corner. Kagome didn't turn as the boy started forwards towards the front of the room. She'd been mistaken earlier, she told herself. She was imagining things.  
  
"Please welcome our new student," the teacher said disinterestedly.  
  
"Inuya Shasan," he supplied, the same degree of disinterest in his voice.  
  
Kagome fainted. 


End file.
